


A Closer Look

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [49]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>LJ Comment Fic for AU Friday prompt: Any, any/any, office worker/warehouse worker au</i>
</p>
<p>In which Danny is working at a private investigation firm, and a once-in-a-lifetime offer comes walking through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closer Look

“McGarrett Investigations. No, he’s not available. He’s working a case. Yes. Yes! What about ‘not available’ do you not understand?”

Danny ended the call with an angry jab, and pulled the headset off. When he’d applied for the job, it was with the idea that he’d get to do some actual investigating. Apparently a college grad with a degree in Criminal Justice and a solid background in _Simon & Simon_ and _Magnum, PI_ was only qualified to do office work.

It wasn’t like Danny didn’t know what he was doing. He’d been studying the statutes and administrative rules, he was learning his way around Oahu, and he _knew_ he could be a good investigator if John would only give him a chance.

A _ding_ from the computer indicated that a new email had arrived. Danny opened it up and scanned it, then printed out a hard copy because John could be very old school about some things.

Danny spent the next half hour putting together customer invoices, filing casework, and scheduling meetings. He was good at the paperwork, he couldn’t deny that, but he knew he was capable of so much more. At this point he’d take anything, even a repo case, if John would just throw him a bone.

When the front door opened, Danny welcomed the distraction. Even more so when he got a closer look at the guy who walked in: tall, dark and ridiculously handsome. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and cargo pants, and his dark hair hung in waves across his forehead.

“Can I help you?” Danny asked hopefully.

“The other secretary was much prettier,” the guy said. He stood in front of the desk, hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face.

Danny bit back the _fuck you_ on the tip of his tongue. “Mr. McGarrett is out. Would you like to leave a message?”

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Gee, what gave it away?” Danny rolled his eyes. It wasn’t any big secret that he was a mainlander.

The guy leaned forward, elbows on the desk, and raised an eyebrow. “Based on the accent, I’d say New Jersey. But really, it’s the tie. No-one wears a tie here.”

Danny reached reflexively for the knot in the aforementioned tie. “I’ll have you know that a tie denotes a certain level of professionalism, and as an investigator it’s crucial to project confidence, particularly for our clients.”

“Is that so?” The guy gave him a very obvious once-over, eyes gleaming. “What’s a Jersey boy doing in Oahu? You’re a long way from home.”

“What’s it to you?” Danny didn’t care for the questions. His life was his business, and the only one who needed to know anything about it was the man who signed his paychecks. But that was okay. Just because he wasn’t an official investigator didn’t mean he wasn’t observant. And he was starting to have a pretty good idea about who this guy was.

“Nothing,” the guy replied. He stood back up and crossed his arms, which was quite a little show in and of itself.

“So how are things in D.C. these days?”

The smirk fell right off the guy’s face. “What makes you think I’m from D.C.?”

“Are you kidding me? I can smell a Fed a mile away.” Which wasn’t precisely true, but Danny had learned to rely on his gut, and his gut was almost never wrong.

“I’m not a Fed.”

“Well, you work for one of the alphabet agencies, I’d bet my life on it.” Danny kicked back in his chair. He didn’t quite dare to put his feet up on the desk, but he really wanted to. It was important not to be intimidated by the suits, even when they weren’t actually _wearing_ suits. PIs were generally looked down on by every law enforcement agency; it was important to have thick skin.

“What’s your name?” the guy asked.

“I’m surprised you don’t already know,” Danny shot back. “You must not be very good at your job.”

The guy smirked. “Daniel Williams. Recently graduated from Rutgers University – go Scarlet Raiders! – with a 3.9 GPA.”

Danny wasn’t surprised. “Congratulations. You know how to use Google. Your superiors must be very proud.”

And then the guy really gave himself away, when his smirky expression fell away to reveal the annoyance he was feeling underneath. It was a familiar enough expression to Danny, who saw it every day on a different face.

“Still doesn’t explain what you’re doing on the Islands.”

“Better yet, what’s a CIA analyst doing on the Islands? Anything I should be worried about?” Danny laced his fingers together. “You can count on me to keep it confidential.”

Danny expected the guy – John McGarrett’s one and only son, Steve – to be mad at being found out, but instead he just grinned.

“You really are good. I thought my dad was exaggerating.”

John thought he was good? At more than just answering the damn phone? That was news to Danny, and he tried not to feel too hopeful about it.

“Better looking, too,” Steve added.

Danny smoothed his hands down his dress shirt just to see if Steve’s eyes would follow. They did. He wasn’t a vain man, but Danny knew he was good-looking. He took pride in his appearance. And he had no qualms about using that to his advantage.

“Was John expecting you?”

“No. And I didn’t come here to see him. I came here to see you.” Steve hitched one hip up on the edge of Danny’s desk. “You want to grab some lunch?”

“I can’t just go and leave the office unattended,” Danny lied. He didn’t know what the younger McGarrett wanted with him, but he was sure he didn’t want to lose his job over it.

“Sure you can. Midge used to do it all the time.”

“Midge doesn’t work here anymore. I’m sure you see the correlation.”

Steve pouted, which shouldn’t have looked as sexy as it did. “Just one lunch. I promise I’ll clear it with the old man.”

Danny took a long moment to weigh his options. On the one hand, Steve was a walking wet dream, and it had been a long time since he’d been out with someone like that. Even just for lunch. On the other hand, he wasn’t too clear on John’s relationship with his son, and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize his future in the business.

“I have an offer for you that I think you’ll find pretty damn interesting,” Steve said.

In the end, Danny had to say yes. His curiosity had been piqued, and he wouldn’t rest easy until he found out just what it was Steve wanted from him. And really, what harm would one lunch do? Danny was nothing if not a professional.

*o*o*o*

“Fuck,” Steve panted against Danny’s neck. “That was so fucking hot.”

Danny wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a smug smile on his face. It was gratifying to know that he still rocked a blow job, although he had to give props to Steve, who had very deft fingers and knew how to use them.

They hadn’t even made it to lunch, which was embarrassing. Thank goodness the endorphins were still flowing, because Danny wanted to wallow a little in the happy feeling before logic kicked back in and he realized he’d probably just made a huge mistake.

“Believe it or not, that wasn’t the offer.” Steve pulled back and looked down at Danny, who hadn’t realized the height difference was a turn-on for him until it was. Steve’s eyes were still dark with lust.

Before Danny could get clarification on that, Steve was kissing him, hard and heated like he just hadn’t shot his load down Danny’s throat. This guy was unbelievable. Danny wished they’d been able to make it someplace with a bed, because he’d bet Steve looked amazing all spread out and naked. Not that he didn’t look good with his pants around his ankles, back braced against the wall, because he totally did. Especially with his mouth swollen and wet from kissing, and his cheeks flushed.

“We should get out of here,” Danny suggested when Steve relinquished his mouth. “Before we get arrested for indecent exposure.”

People tended to look the other way on Launa’ana Avenue, which was lined with all manner of adult stores, strip clubs, and other businesses catering to those in search of some adult entertainment, but public sex was still generally a no-no. And Danny really didn’t want to know how Steve knew where to find the particular niche in the particular alleyway they were standing in, which was hidden from the street.

Steve ran his hands over Danny’s ass one last time before he let go. They both pulled their pants on, and that’s when the awkwardness started to settle in for Danny. He hadn’t had a quickie with another guy since college.

“So, um…”

“Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Danny was discovering that Steve was like a force of nature. He barreled through Danny’s objections, pushed and prodded him along until they got to the restaurant Steve wanted to eat at, and then proceeded to try and turn Danny’s carefully planned life upside down.

“I’m sorry. You want me to what?”

Steve shoveled in his food like he hadn’t eaten in a week, some sort of uber-healthy salad concoction that made Danny appreciate his burger all the more. “I’m putting together a task force. Dad said you’d be a good addition to it, and I have to agree.”

“One, you don’t even know me. Two, there’s no way I’m moving back East. I have obligations here that I can’t leave behind.”

“You mean your daughter.”

“John has a big mouth,” Danny grumbled.

“He didn’t tell me. CIA, remember? Skilled in the fine art of the Google search?” Steve smirked, but Danny wasn’t amused.

The only reason he was in Hawaii to start with was because of Grace. He’d been heartbroken when Rachel’s parents had moved to the Islands. They’d been so mortified that their daughter had gotten pregnant in high school that they’d felt the need to put as much distance between themselves and Jersey as they could. Rachel had been good about sending him pictures, though, and as soon as he had his college degree in hand he’d moved to Hawaii to be closer to his daughter. She was five years old and the light of his life.

“Then you know I can’t just up and move.”

“You’re a shitty investigator,” Steve said. “You do know that the CIA isn’t just based out of the Capitol, right? The Pacific Rim is an important base of operations, has been since Pearl Harbor. I’m relocating here.”

“That doesn’t change things,” Danny insisted. “I’m not exactly CIA material.”

“Not yet, you aren’t. You’ll have to go through CITP training first. But you’re exactly what I’m looking for. Organized, observant, intelligent.” Steve waved his fork at Danny. “Maybe a little too impulsive, but we can work on that.”

“Impulsive? I’m impulsive? Need I remind you that you were the one who dragged me into that alley?” Danny lowered his voice when several of the restaurant patrons started to stare. “If you’re expecting that to be part of the job –”

“Jesus, I’m not some kind of deviant!”

“Then if it’s all the same to you, I’ll stick with the job I already have.”

Steve glowered at Danny from across the table. “No, it’s not all the same to me. You want to spend your life searching for missing dogs and wayward husbands? Or do you want to do something important? Something that saves lives?”

“If I wanted to do that, I’d have been a cop,” Danny countered.

When he was a kid, he’d been torn between fireman and cop. His dad was a fire chief in Trenton, and he’d been responsible for instilling in Danny a desire for public service. But as he got older, Danny had seen how the responsibility for lives lost seemed to outweigh the satisfaction of lives saved, and he wasn’t sure he was cut out to bear that kind of responsibility himself.

“You have a lot to offer,” Steve said softly. “And I really do need someone like you on my team. I think you’ll find that the CIA can offer you better benefits and a more competitive salary than my father can.”

A higher salary was definitely something Danny was interested in. He wanted to be able to provide for Grace, to someday afford a house that she could come and stay in, instead of always going to Rachel’s. Hawaii was a ridiculously expensive place to live and he was barely getting by.

“We can pretend none of the physical stuff happened, if that helps,” Steve offered. “Although to be perfectly candid, I certainly wouldn’t mind doing any of that again. Separate from the job, of course.”

To be perfectly candid, Danny wouldn’t mind that either, though it could negatively impact their working relationship, especially with Steve as the team leader. And he had to factor in his burning desire to put his skills to actual use, something John had been denying him for months.

“If your father thinks I’m so great, why isn’t he using me for something other than a glorified office assistant?”

“He thinks you’re selling yourself short,” Steve said bluntly. “He doesn’t want you to get too comfortable.”

“He doesn’t have the right to make that decision for me!” Danny burned with anger. Fucking John, thinking he knew what Danny needed more than Danny himself did. “And neither do you.”

Steve sat back in his seat and held his hands up in supplication. “I surrender, okay? You want to do the PI thing, scraping by and letting yourself waste away, fine. But if you change your mind, and I hope you will, give me a call.”

He pulled a business card from his pocket and tossed it on the table.

Danny stayed long after Steve had paid the bill and left. He couldn’t deny that the job offer held some appeal, and not just for financial reasons. Steve held even more appeal, and Danny wondered if it would be possible to balance work and sex with the man. Married couples who worked together did it all the time.

Before he made any life-altering decisions, Danny needed to talk to John. And Rachel. And find out what all would be involved in him becoming an agent of the CIA.

*o*o*o*

Steve arched up off the bed, skin shimmering with a light layer of sweat. The sounds he made spurred Danny on, and he swallowed Steve down to the root, throat working around that hard length until Steve spasmed and spent himself.

Danny let Steve’s cock slip out of his mouth, and flopped over on his back. He’d already blown his own load, with Steve’s skillful fingers up his ass, and he could easily drift off and take a nap.

He’d been right, though. Steve naked and spread-eagled on the hotel bed had been worth the price of admission.

Steve nudged Danny with his foot. “So, was this just a booty call? Or are you accepting my job offer?”

“Both,” Danny replied. He tipped his head back, saw the pleased grin on Steve’s face. “We can discuss the specifics later. I have certain demands.”

“Of course you do.” 

“And we need to talk about how this…” Danny waved his hand between the two of them. “Is going to affect our working relationship.”

“Anything you want,” Steve agreed sleepily. His hand found its way to the top of Danny’s head, long fingers absently stroking his scalp.

Later on they’d take a closer look at the CIA’s fraternization rules, discuss Danny’s unwillingness to be posted anywhere but Hawaii as long as Grace was living there, and figure out what Steve’s expectations for the two of them were. In the meantime, he was more than happy to fall asleep with Steve’s fingers in his hair and Steve’s naked hip pressed against his cheek.

Life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
